Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge
by heartoftheshadow
Summary: The sequel to The Originals Alternate Season Two. This story focuses on a dark, self loathing Elijah that struggles to not only deal with the opening of his red door, but also with the knowledge that his beloved Katerina has died, and he didn't do anything to try and stop it. Elijah's grief over Katherine eventually leads him to take a trip down to Mystic Falls.
1. The Road So Far

Alright, so I always recommend reading the other stories first, but if you don't have time for that or are simply not interested (that's fine too, my feelings won't be hurt), here's a basic recap of what has happened in this continuity so far (You can easily just read this and still not be lost):

 _ **The Originals Alternate Season Two:**_

* Kol survived his hex at the end of 2x14, Davina saved his life by spelling a necklace that would absorb the harm the hex was doing to Kaleb's body but the hex wasn't totally gone just yet.

* Freya, in an attempt to try and force Rebekah back into her original body because an Original vampire would be a more powerful ally in a fight against Dahlia than an amateur witch, cast a spell that would reawaken Eva Sinclair's consciousness inside of Rebekah.  
* Freya didn't seal Finn's soul away just yet at the end of 2x15, but instead just put him to sleep.

* Freya helped Kol and Davina break the hex Finn put on Kaleb's body.  
* Klaus snapped Freya's neck, waking Finn up, unbeknowest to Klaus at first.  
* Finn transferred Esther's spirit from Lenore's body into Cami's.  
* Eva Sinclair fully took over Rebekah's body, but thanks to Freya, Elijah, Kol and Marcel, they were able to go into Eva Sinclair's mind, save Rebekah's soul and destroy Eva Sinclair.

* Esther was taken out of Cami's body and put back into Lenore's.

* Freya, after being more or less forced to by Finn, trapped his soul inside of her pendant, giving Vincent control of his own body back.

* Freya killed Esther inside of Lenore's body.

* Kol, Davina and Freya restore Kol's original body, he comes back as an Original vampire and leaves Kaleb's body.

* We learn that Kaleb had a rough home life. Davina felt compassion for him, to Kol's mild jealousy.

* Josephine dies by Dahlia's hand.

* Elijah and Gia almost hooked up but didn't.

* Jackson dies by Dahlia's hand instead of Aiden.

* Rebekah returns to her original body and has Eva Sinclair's body preserved for her to use at any time.

* Mikael comes back into the picture. Klaus attempts to stake him, but then learns he had a fake white oak stake, and Elijah had the real one. Elijah then holds Klaus down while Kol daggers him.

* Freya, to prove her loyalty to the family, desiccates Mikael, knowing he's a constant threat to Klaus and Hope, but not having it in her to kill her own father.

 *** Dahlia tries to convert Klaus over to her side while he's daggered. She also places a curse/hex on Elijah that increases his bloodlust and more or less turns him into a ripper.**

* Cami undaggers Klaus. They hug.

* Klaus feigns allegiance to Dahlia while working with his siblings, knowing it's the best route to take Dahlia down.

 *** Klaus doesn't kill anyone to take vengeance, but does torture Elijah by letting him know that Katherine is dead and he and Rebekah kept it from him. Elijah's red door finally opens.**

* Klaus tells Davina that Kol psychologically scarred Marcel as a child back in the early 1800s, to get vengeance on Kol.

* Davina separates Marcel, Josh and Gia from Klaus' bloodline.

 *** Elijah tells a widowed Hayley that he loves her. Hayley doesn't know how to respond.**

* The Mikaelsons resurrect Esther in her true body and then kill Dahlia. Esther dies as well, for the final time, and the two wicked sisters find peace together in death.

* Davina and Kol briefly fight over what he did to Marcel, Kol confesses he loves her, Davina loves him as well and the two stay together with Kol reluctantly promising to make it up to Marcel, for Davina's sake.

* Vincent made friends with Gia and became a vampire.

 *** Hayley lets Elijah know that she has feelings for him as well but isn't ready to be with him. Elijah's bloodlust then overwhelms him and he nearly kills Hayley, only reason he doesn't is because Rebekah forces him off of her. Elijah then leaves New Orleans behind to fix his bloodlust problem.**

* Rebekah finds out about Freya's role in the Eva Sinclair crisis. Freya apologizes and vows to make it up to Rebekah. Rebekah decides to let her, and stays in New Orleans, in her vampire body.

* We learn that Kaleb has killed his abusive father.

* Josh and Aiden leave town. Aiden briefly served as Alpha to the Crescents following Jackson's death, but decides he no longer wants to be alpha and instead wants to live a happy life with Josh.

* Marcel is now in charge of the vampires. The new Regent and head of the Crescents have not been introduced yet.

* Klaus ends the story, on somewhat good terms with Rebekah, Kol, Freya, and Hayley, raising Hope with his family to help him, and has also begun a romantic relationship with Cami. His relationship with Elijah is now rocky though, just like in the show.

 _ **The Vampire Diaries: Becoming:**_

* Jo, Liv and most of the Gemini Coven survived the events of 6x22

* Kai killed Joshua Parker at the wedding instead of Jo.

* Elena got head trauma from falling at the wedding and was unconscious for a while, but the sleeping beauty curse didn't happen and she woke up eventually.

* Kai used Bonnie's blood to cast a protection spell on Bonnie so if anyone killed her, her killer would die with her.

* Damon told Bonnie that Kai helped Jeremy saved her life in 6x13. Kai then showed Bonnie a vision of the day he helped save her life.

* Bonnie and Jeremy had an actual break up, with Jeremy deciding to pursue a life of vampire hunting and Bonnie deciding to stay in Mystic Falls.

* The Heretics were imprisoned in a Warehouse in Mystic Falls warehouse district, held back by a cloaking spell and a boundary spell cast by Kai. However, because all of the Heretics were siphoners they managed to drain the magic keeping them there and escaped, meeting up with Lily and Enzo.

* Damon considered taking the cure with Elena but decided to remain a vampire until the Heretic mess was resolved.

* Kai and Bonnie then form a reluctant alliance to take down the Heretics and send them back to the 1903 Prison World.

* Jo, Alaric and Liv learn from a video will that Joshua Parker left behind that the Parker Mother, Selina Parker, was still alive and faked her death back in 1996 and has been avoiding the family ever since for reasons currently unknown.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge**

 **Part One**

 **New York City...**

Every vein in Elijah's body was currently overcome with a tingling sensation, telling him he was thirsty for blood yet again, to his disgust. He had never hated being a vampire so much in a thousand years than he did right now. Not only had he recently learned that he had taken countless lives in cruel, sadistic ways that he had repressed behind a "red door", but he also nearly killed the mother of his niece, Hayley Marshall, and the only reason why he didn't was because his baby sister Rebekah was there to stop him. But admittedly it had already been a couple of weeks since he nearly killed Hayley, and in those couple of weeks, he had killed somewhere around thirty to forty innocent humans, just because he wanted to drink their blood to satisfy an overwhelming hunger that was practically impossible to control.

Now that he was in New York though, he was hoping to do something about that enhanced blood lust of his. Since it was Dahlia, a witch, who kicked his bloodlust up a notch, it had to be a witch to put his blood lust back to where it was, so he would be able to manage it again. And in New York City, was a witch whom Elijah was quite fond of, a powerful witch by the name of Natalie Simmons. He first met Natalie back in the year 1980, when she was only 17 years old and just starting to learn about the magical world she lived in. Ever since he knew her, she lived in New York city, which made it very easy to keep track of her. He figured if he was going to ask any witch for help, it might as well be her since he certainly trusted her more than he trusted any other witch in his life right now.

Elijah then made his way to just outside of Natalie's apartment and knocked on the door, patiently waiting for a response, trying to keep his mind off the fact that he was thirsty as he did. After a moment, Natalie came to the door, a friendly smile on her face, wearing a black dress and jacket over top of the dress, as well as a chain necklace with a silver pentagram symbol attached to it. Natalie reached out and hugged Elijah, Elijah standing in place, refusing to hug her back, trying to resist the urge to bite into the delicate flesh of her neck and drink every last drop of her heart's blood.

After a moment, Natalie took her arms off Elijah and broke away from him. She stared at his face for a minute, as if she were studying it, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay Elijah?"

"Quite the opposite. But I didn't come here to discuss personal matters. I have a spell I'd like you to cast," Elijah replied.

Natalie frowned. "You never just stop by to say hi. What kind of spell Elijah? It's not—we won't have to hurt anyone, will we?"

"You won't. I already did," Elijah admitted, Natalie looking even more concerned. "But this spell... trust me Natalie, when I say it would be beneficial for everyone."

Natalie gave Elijah a quizzical look. "Keep talking."

"My aunt Dahlia, she's a powerful witch, she came back into my life not too long ago, hoping to kidnap my niece and channel her magic. In my and my family's efforts to vanquish her... I was cursed. She cast some sort of spell to enhance my bloodlust. And now, my dear Natalie, I need you to cast a spell to reverse what Dahlia's done to me. The longer I go like this... the more people I kill. If you don't help me, I will find someone else. But I'd prefer it to be you because... you're one of the few witches to have earned my trust and not betrayed it. Please, Natalie."

"Alright, no need to beg me, I'll cast your spell for you. But after I do, you're going to have to answer a few questions for me. Like how on Earth you have a niece, one who's a witch no less, seeing as how all of your siblings are vampires and have been for the last thousand years. And how your aunt, who apparently is also a witch, is still alive after a thousand years and has managed to maintain her magic?"

Elijah tried to force a smile on his face. "I'll be happy to explain all of that to you later. But admittedly, I still don't know how some of that is possible. There are things about this world that still escape me."

"Understandably so. Come on in, let's cast this spell of yours."

Natalie turned around and walked away, Elijah following her and closing the door behind her, breathing heavily, still trying to keep his bloodlust at bay.

Natalie led Elijah into the living area of her apartment, where she sat down on a chair, while Elijah sat down on the couch opposite the chair, and in between them was a coffee table. Natalie gestured to the table, and Elijah first pulled out a bag filled with soil, then a bag containing a lock of Dahlia's hair, placing them on the coffee table. Natalie then looked at Elijah expectantly, and slowly, Elijah took out a third bag from one of his coat pockets, this one containing a fresh human heart, to Natalie's horror. "The ingredients for this spell were to be a lock of hair from the witch who cursed me, soil from my native land, and the heart of someone whose life I took," Elijah explained.

"I see I'm going to be delving into the really dark magics today."

"...I apologize for that."

Natalie nodded. "It's... alright. I'll just take some salt out and we'll get this reversal spell started. I think we can both agree that the sooner we get this done, the better."

"Agreed. I happen to be thirsty right now as we speak."

Natalie gave Elijah a nervous look. "Do you... do you want some of my blood before we begin?"

Elijah shook his head. "No-I couldn't. I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself if I started. I have a terrible habit of killing anyone I feed from right now."

Natalie gulped. "Good to know."

Natalie walked out of the room for a minute, and when she came back, she was holding a rectangular box filled with white salt. She sat back down in her chair and moved all three of the bags closer together, before opening up the box of salt and making a circle of salt around the three bags. Elijah then took out a folded up piece of paper from his coat and handed it to Natalie, Natalie quickly reading it over. "Alright, seems straight forward enough. I'll just read your incantation, wave my hands over the ingredients and you should be as good as new, free from whatever your immortal aunt did to you."

Natalie read the incantation over again a couple of more times before she set it down on the coffee table next to the circle of salt and knelt down on the floor next to the table, leaning in and beginning to wave her hands over the circle. " _Sanguinem nocet amplius. Sanguinem nocet amplius,_ "Natalie chanted, twin trails of blood running down from her nose as she did, to Elijah's concern. " _Sanguinem nocet amplius._ "

Suddenly, Elijah felt a powerful, burning sensation in his veins. His skin started to redden, and he began to cough violently, drops of blood flying out of his mouth and on to the table. Natalie stopped chanting and rushed over to Elijah's side, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Elijah, Elijah, oh god... what have I done?!"

Elijah then stopped coughing to Natalie's relief, his skin returning to its normal state, his eyes briefly turning an onyx black before turning back to their normal colour. "I'm not—I'm not thirsty anymore," Elijah said quietly, gasping for air, seemingly in a state of shock.

"Well, I'd say that spell of yours worked then. Looks like you're healed Elijah."

Elijah smiled a little at Natalie. "That's... relieving. What do I owe you?"

"Just a few stories. Like what you've been up to since I've last seen you. Oh and the story about your aunt and your niece. I like you too much to charge you any money for doing spells."

"...Let's start with the story behind my niece. As far as I understand it, here's what happened. Niklaus had a one night stand with a werewolf named Hayley Marshall, and by chance, impregnated her. Normally vampires can't conceive children, but Niklaus isn't just a vampire anymore. He's also a werewolf. And because he's half werewolf, he was able to conceive a child with Hayley."

Natalie stared at Elijah for a moment, trying to take all of this in. "... I see. Certainly didn't see that coming. So, a hybrid mates with a werewolf, and somehow the offspring ends up being... a witch?"

"Our mother was a witch. And the child is not just a witch. The child also has vampire blood running through her veins, and a dormant werewolf gene that will activate if she ever kills someone. So if she does, she will be a member of all three species, a witch, a vampire and a werewolf."

"World's first tri-brid."

"Tri-brid?" Elijah asked.

"Sounded better than werewitchpire," Natalie argued. "Or witchwerepire."

"Fair enough. But understand we just call her Hope."

"You named the child Hope?"

"Niklaus did. I don't remember if Hayley had any say in the matter or not."

"For some reason, knowing your family I thought you might've went with something a little more.. I don't know, Nordic?"

Elijah laughed a little. "You would've thought so. But no. I believe Niklaus chose the name because he thought of her as our family's hope... for redemption."

"You believe in redemption?"

"Depends on the day," Elijah admitted. "But these days, I would tend to answer no. I don't believe in redemption anymore. At least not redemption for myself. My soul has been damned and there's nothing anyone can do to save it. That is what I believe right now Natalie."

"And why are you, of all people—or vampires, beyond redemption?"

Elijah hesitated. "That's a story for another time Natalie."

"Also, I know this doesn't really have anything to do with what we're talking about, but what happened to Katherine? You two were joined at the hip last time I saw you, couldn't keep your hands off each other. Don't tell me you guys broke up-"

Elijah had a deeply pained look on his face. "Katerina is dead."

"...Oh my god. Elijah... I'm so sorry."

"I haven't really had time to process it to be honest. I only heard it from Niklaus and Rebekah around a month ago. She's been dead a lot longer than that from what I understand, they just... they knew and they kept it from me. They thought to punish her. But they punished me too by not telling me."

"Elijah-"

"She'd been made mortal again first. She drank an elixir—the cure, which gave her her humanity back. But since she'd been a vampire for five hundred years before taking the cure, all the years she cheated, apparently they caught up with her all at once. And that's how she died according to my siblings."

"Oh god."

A blank look washed over Elijah's face. "She was probably in terrible pain before she died. She suffered. I could've saved her. Had I stood by her side, instead of leaving her to keep an eye on my brother in New Orleans, she might've lived. I could've done something, I should've. Maybe... perhaps I still can."

Natalie gave Elijah another confused look. "Elijah what are you talking about?"

"I might not be able to raise her from the dead. I'm given to understand that resurrection is now impossible without the Other Side. But I can still get justice for what happened to her. Avenge her in some way."

"Avenge her? Elijah, it's not like she was murdered-"

"You don't know that. And neither do I. Not for certain. For all I know, it wasn't her choice to take that damn cure. I can't rely on my siblings to tell me the truth, I never could. But I can go to Mystic Falls, the place where she died, and I can find and compel people for answers on what happened to her. I have to find out more. I have to, there could be so much more to the story that I don't know yet—that I _have_ to know."

"Elijah, I'm worried if you leave for this _Mystic Falls_ now you're going to do something stupid. Stay, take a minute to relax, catch up with me," Natalie urged him.

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have to. I owe Katherine that much," Elijah insisted, standing up and using his enhanced vampire speed to run out of the apartment, knowing Natalie wouldn't be able to stop him. She let out a deep and heavy sigh, knowing her friend was about to create a huge mess for himself. She also noticed there was something different about him. She wasn't the Elijah she'd known since the 1980's, no, he'd become an altogether different creature now. One who hated his vampirism but wasn't above using it to get what he wanted. He'd hit some kind of vampire rock bottom, and that worried Natalie greatly.

 _ **Author's Note:** So here's the first chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it, if not, I promise it will get better from here. The basic idea behind this story came from user Dante 101, he gave it to me a while back when I was still writing TO Season 2 AU. The character of Natalie though was my own creation, you probably won't be seeing her again though, she was more or less a plot device. If you were wondering what actress I would've casted to play her, or what she would look like, google Natasha Henstridge (For Secret Circle fans, you'll remember her as Dawn Chamberlain, Faye's Mother). Also, something I didn't mention in the story, Natalie doesn't look as old as you might think because she has cast several spells and taken a few herbs to slow down the ageing process as some witches in this universe before her have done._


	3. Chapter 2

**Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge**

 **Part Two  
**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Sorry for the wait. But here's the latest chapter. Enjoy. Make sure to tell me what you think of the flashbacks I'm incorporating, whether you like it or not, in the review section, because I'm not sure if they turned out as well as what I hoped._

 **Mystic Falls...**

It was just barely morning. Stefan stood on Wickery Bridge, staring down into the water below, looking as though he were in deep thought. They had worked out a deal with Lily and her friends, the Heretics, against Damon's better judgement, but he didn't feel they had much of a choice, they lacked the power and resources to properly fight the Heretics and Stefan wasn't willing to lose anymore loved ones because he decided to start a rather pointless battle. The deal was this; they would leave the Heretics alone and allow them to live in Mystic Falls, and in exchange, Lily would keep the Heretics alive and ensure they wouldn't kill anyone. So far, they had held up to their end of the deal, and the Heretics hadn't killed anyone, though Kai assured everyone that it was only a matter of time before they would, and the deal they made was a mistake.

Suddenly, Elijah came racing on to the bridge at vampire speed, joining Stefan. Stefan turned around to look at Elijah, stunned to see the Original vampire again after all this time, and without any kind of warning. Elijah stared at Stefan for a moment without saying anything, a conflicted look on his face. "Elijah?" Stefan asked. "What the hell are you doing here? Did Klaus send you?"

"...No," Elijah replied. "I came here... looking for Katerina. Would you happen to know where she is?"

Stefan hesitated, his heart starting to race. He didn't know what to tell him. He didn't expect this conversation to ever take place, hell he didn't even expect to ever see Elijah again. "I don't. No, she uh, she left town a while ago for parts unknown. Deciding to live her new human life to the fullest. Didn't leave any forwarding addresses either."

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Well, I-"

Before Stefan could finish his sentence, Elijah, using his vampire speed, ran behind Stefan, placed his hands around his neck and jerked it upwards, snapping his neck in one swift motion. Stefan's unconscious body then fell forward on to the bridge, Elijah staring at angrily, making his hands into fists. He didn't appreciate being lied to, especially when it came to something as important as Katherine being alive or not. He would make sure Stefan suffered that much more for it.

 _ **Orlando, Florida, November 12th, 2010...**_

Elijah was standing in a hotel room, next to a large, glass window, speaking with a compelled human man that looked to be in his late twenties, wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and had cropped, short dark hair, and deep brown eyes. "And you're certain you spotted her earlier today outside the Holiday Inn around 3 o'clock?" Elijah asked.

"I am. She looked just like she did in this photo you gave me," the man replied, taking out a photo of Katherine Pierce from his jean pocket and handing it to Elijah, Elijah taking the picture and staring at it longingly for a moment before addressing the man again.

"Good work Jason. I'll be sure to let you know if I need anything more. For now, go home, forget we ever had this conversation until I say otherwise," Elijah ordered, compelling Jason once more. Jason turned around and left the hotel room, a confused look on his face, leaving Elijah to stand there, in the hotel room by himself. It wasn't long before Elijah went back to staring at the picture, thinking about what he was going to say to Katherine when he saw her again or how he was going to act. A part of him wanted to take her to a secluded area, drain the vervain out of her system, then compel her to come with him as he took her back to Klaus. That was the part of him that resented her for breaking his heart. Another part of him wanted to sweep her off her feet, promise to protect her from his wicked brother, warn her to never betray his trust again, and kiss her deeply. He really didn't know which route he was going to go just yet.

 **Present Day, an unknown warehouse just outside of Mystic Falls...**

Stefan opened his eyes, feeling more than a little groggy, his neck stiff. His shirt had somehow been removed, and he was chained to the ceiling of the warehouse he was in by his wrists. Standing several feet away from him, was Elijah, wielding a large, silver knife in one hand, a murderous look on his face. "Hello Stefan," Elijah said, placing the blade of the knife against the palm of his other hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone just snapped my neck for no apparent reason," Stefan replied, trying to yank the chains out of the ceiling but to no avail. He struggled and struggled, but it was no use. He was too weak to break free, to his frustration, and Elijah's satisfaction.

"I assure you there was a reason. That reason being you wouldn't have come with me willing had I not broke your neck."

"What do you want Elijah?"

"The truth. What happened to Katerina Petrova."

"I told you, she left town-"

Elijah interrupted Stefan, using his enhanced vampire speed to move even closer towards him, close enough that he could feel Stefan breathing on him. Elijah thrusted the knife into Stefan's abdomen, Stefan gasping. "You are _lying_ Stefan. I do not appreciate being lied to. No more. From this moment on," Elijah started, looking deeply into Stefan's eyes, compelling him. "You will tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, and know that if you dare tell me another lie, I will _end_ you. Understood?"

Stefan nodded weakly, a slightly scared look in his eyes. It was moments like these that he wish he hadn't gone off vervain. Though if he hadn't, Elijah more than likely would've just bled it out of him.

"Good. Now, tell me... what really happened to Katerina Petrova."

"It's a long story," Stefan replied, an angered Elijah twisting the knife in Stefan's abdomen, Stefan moaning in pain as he did.

"I have time."

"Where do you... want me to start?"

"From the day my family left this small town for New Orleans."

"She got in a fight with Elena. Elena managed to get the upper hand and shoved the cure down her throat. Then Katherine became human again."

Elijah had a somewhat surprised look on his face. "Elena—got the upper hand against Katherine? AI newborn vampire, overpowering a five hundred year old vampire?"

"It happened. I don't know how—but it happened."

"...Alright. Katherine was made mortal again. That part I did know. What happened next?"

"She went on the run for a little bit, before coming back to Mystic Falls. She uh, she asked Damon to protect her from Silas."

"Silas? The first immortal? What did he want with her, why would she be running from him?"

"Because she had the cure in her veins. Silas wanted the cure, so he could get rid of his immortality and finally die after two thousand years. After Katherine took the cure, the only way Silas could get it, that any immortal could get it—was by drinking her blood."

Elijah's eyes widened. "And you didn't let him—Damon protected her, didn't he?"

"I think he tried to at first. But then Silas made him some kind of offer."

"What was the offer, Stefan?"

"Bonnie died. Silas offered to sacrifice himself to bring her back to life if Damon got the cure for him, because if he got rid of his immortality, he would be a witch again. And as a witch, he could bring back Bonnie."

"So Damon handed Katherine over to Silas on a silver platter?"

"He did. Silas drank the cure from Katherine's blood, but he didn't kill her, well, not directly anyways. Without the cure in her veins, Katherine-"

"The years she cheated caught up with her. All five centuries," Elijah interrupted. "They wouldn't have... had no one taken the cure out of her veins... She would've lived an ordinary human live. Damon _killed_ her. Your _fiend_ of a brother is responsible for her death. Had he not turned Katherine over to Silas, she would still be here."

"Katherine ruined his life. Bonnie was his friend, what did you expect-"

"That he would've felt some loyalty towards the woman who sired him. That he wouldn't have—traded one life in exchange for another. Did Silas even hold up his end of the bargain?"

"...No."

"So my Katerina died for nothing then?"

Stefan gritted his teeth, and slowly, Elijah pulled the now bloodied knife out of Stefan's abdomen, giving him a chance to heal and recover. "She died, in a bed, with her daughter Nadia by her side. Well, when she died in her original body at least," Stefan replied, to Elijah's curiosity. "Before she truly died, she cast some sort of spell, or someone cast the spell for her, and she transferred her spirit into Elena's body as the old one died. So Damon and Silas technically only helped kill her original body."

Elijah looked overwhelmed by this admission. "But—she didn't stay in Elena's body did she? No, I can't imagine you or your brother would've allowed that. Tell me more Stefan, what happened next?"

"She walked around in Elena's skin for a bit, pretending to be her, trying to take over her doppelganger's life. Eventually we found out, took us longer than we'd care to admit. And when we did, we used a knife on her, made especially for taking out Passenger spirits, called the Traveler's Blade. After we stabbed her with the blade, her spirit went elsewhere and we got Elena back."

"Who, who was the one who stabbed her specifically? Who expelled my Katerina from Elena's body and cast her into—god knows where?!"

Stefan hesitated. "...I did. I was the one who slayed Katherine. I'm sorry. But we didn't have any other choice."

Elijah reinserted the knife into Stefan's abdomen, Stefan letting out a small yelp as he did. "You did have a choice! And you chose... to _destroy_ her. You could've forced her into another body-"

"The only body she wanted to be in... was Elena's. Elijah you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly Stefan, you wanted to destroy Katerina because you wanted her gone, because you lost your patience-"

"I wanted to destroy her because she was never going to change, and deep down Elijah you know that, she was always going to be obsessed with ruining Elena's life-"

" _Enough!_ I don't want to hear anymore excuses or justifications as to why you did it. Silas is dead now, correct?"

"Yes."

Elijah paused. "Then the only ones I need to make suffer, to avenge my Katerina, are you and your brother. I see you as both responsible for her demise."

"Touch my brother and I swear I will find a way to end you Elijah, with or without a White Oak Stake."

Elijah laughed a little. "How arrogant of you. To think you could destroy an Original. You, an ordinary vampire who is not even two centuries old yet. I will touch Damon if I so please, whether I kill him or not is entirely up to me, as is whether I kill you or not. I am the one who holds the power here Stefan, do make note of that."

"We killed Finn. We killed Kol. I figure a third Original shouldn't be that hard," Stefan taunted.

Elijah gritted his teeth, barely able to contain his anger. "You were lucky, twice. I assure you, you will not be so lucky a third time. Now, before I contemplate how I shall make you and your brother suffer for the crime of taking Katerina away from this Earth... I have a couple of more questions that I'm sure you won't mind answering. You mentioned a daughter, Nadia. What's the story there, I understood Katerina and her daughter had been separated shortly after she gave birth centuries ago."

"Her daughter got a vampire to sire her, I don't know when, and I don't know who it was. She spent the next five centuries tracking her down, she finally did in the same year that she died in."

"...I see. And where is this daughter now?"

"Dead. Tyler Lockwood poisoned her with his bite. She never recovered. She died very slowly from the werewolf venom."

"It wasn't _enough_ to kill Katherine but you had to kill her _daughter_ too-"

"Biting her was Tyler's call, not mine," Stefan argued, Elijah calming down a little, his eyes filling up with hot, angry tears.

Elijah paused again, doing his best to try and hold his tears back. "I'll see to it to make the Lockwood boy suffer as well. Katerina... she would've wanted justice for her daughter, just as much as she would've wanted justice for herself. Last question, you seemed to think she—Katerina could do magic, cast spells. How?"

"She was a Traveler apparently, before she turned. She just never tapped into her Traveler magic all those centuries ago because her father told her it was the work of the Devil or something like that."

"I never knew this... No matter. Nothing's changed. Katerina is still someone who is dear to me, and I've decided as of late that I'm going to make more of an effort to honour my dead loved ones. Do you recall Stefan that I once told you, _sometimes there's honour in revenge_?"

Stefan nodded. "I do. When I asked you if you were sure if you could kill Klaus or not. Sure enough, you couldn't."

"No. No I couldn't. Because as much as I loathed him at the time, Niklaus was still my brother, and he always will be. But you... well fortunately I have no blood relation to you or your brother, meaning I have no qualms about harming either of you, especially now that I know of the role you played in Katerina's demise."

"Still surprises me that you cared so much for her to be honest. Considering you left her to fend for herself in Mystic Falls while you joined your brother in New Orleans."

Elijah had a deeply pained look on his face as he thought back to some of the memories he shared with Katherine.

 _ **Orlando, Florida, November 12th, 2010...**_

Elijah stood outside the Holiday Inn, at 6 o'clock in the day, an anxious look on his face as his eyes searched the area around him for Katherine. He figured she would return to the Inn eventually, and even if she didn't, he had compelled human and vampire spies all over Florida, keeping an eye out for her. Then, he spotted her—Katherine, walking out of the Inn, clearly frustrated and not even noticing Elijah, who was standing several feet away from her. Elijah quickly made his way over to her, moving past several people, trying to get to her without using his vampire speed, his heart beating just a little bit faster as he did.

Katherine then turned her head and saw Elijah, walking towards her, Katherine starting to panic a little. He wasn't suppose to find her here. She started running away from him, pushing past people as well, ready to use her vampire speed at any moment if she had to. She wasn't going to become his prisoner, or worse—his brother's prisoner. The Mikaelson family had already made her suffer enough for long life time, couldn't they just leave her alone? Were they not even now, after Klaus brutally slaughtered her family, kidnapped and tortured her?

Desperate, Elijah decided he didn't care anymore if anyone saw him use his speed. Within minutes, Elijah caught up with Katherine, grabbing her roughly from behind, stopping her in her tracks. He then forced her to turn around to face him, people continuing to walk by, hardly anyone looking at them or paying any attention to them.

"No, no, Elijah please, let me go," Katherine begged, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"No," Elijah replied firmly, keeping a firm grip on Katherine's arms. "You left me, you betrayed my trust, you threatened to permanently destroy my relationship with my brother-"

"And your brother killed my entire family. I would say I've suffered enough, wouldn't you? For a crime so small?"

Elijah paused, considering this for a moment. "I don't approve of what Niklaus did in retaliation. But then I didn't care any more for you manipulating Rose into giving you her blood, turning yourself into—one of us, and then leaving-"

"Can't blame a girl for not wanting to die-"

"I was never planning to let you die _Katerina_. I—I had a way out for you, you knew that-"

"No, I _didn't_. You weren't planning on letting me live, I had to die for Klaus' sacrifice ritual to work, for him to become a hybrid again."

"I had the Devon coven make an elixir that would've saved you from truly dying. All you would've had to do is consume it, and you would've lived, Klaus would've broken his curse, and everything would've been just fine," Elijah whispered.

"I don't believe you. What interest would you have had in saving the life of a human woman? My life meant nothing to you-"

"It _did_. I cared for you. More than you knew apparently."

"The Elijah I remembered didn't care much for anyone."

"I tried not to. People like you were the reason why."

Katherine glared at Elijah for a moment, Elijah glaring back at her. They both then started looking around, taking note of the fact that no one was really paying attention to them, even though Elijah had just used his vampire speed and roughly handled a woman in public. "You seemed to have compelled a lot of people here," Elijah said.

"I haven't. There must be more vampires lurking around in these parts than what I thought there were," Katherine admitted. "Alright, let's say what you're saying is true, that you actually did care for me, and you want to hurt me now for hurting your feelings. I'm _sorry_. There, happy?"

"No, not really."

"I don't remember you being so—infuriating."

"I can say the same for you. I won't accept any apology from you, Katerina, because I know you simply do not mean it. You're incapable of regret."

"I am _plenty_ capable of regret," Katherine argued. "I just... can't bring myself to feel sorry for hurting the feelings of one of the biggest mass murderers of all time. A mass murderer who wants to make me suffer no less, and will probably hand me over to his even more psychotic brother once we're done here."

"Calling me a murderer is kind of like the pot calling the kettle black. I have no desire to hand you over to Niklaus. I want you all to myself _Katerina_."

"So you can torture me yourself?"

"I might. Or... I might just do this," Elijah replied, unexpectedly putting his hands on Katherine's face, leaning in, and kissing her deeply, to Katherine's surprise. Katherine thought about breaking away from Elijah at first, or forcing him off of her, but instead, she found herself kissing him back, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her lips. She didn't know why she was kissing the man whom she considered one of her greatest enemies, and she also had no idea why he was kissing her, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge**

 **Part Three**

 **An unknown warehouse, just outside of Mystic Falls...**

Stefan remained where he was, strung up by Elijah, shirtless, a couple of stab wounds in his abdomen, and a series of shallow cuts up and down both arms that were already beginning to heal. Elijah stood a few feet away, his eyes trained on Stefan, the bloodied knife still in his right hand. He never imagined he would enjoy torturing Stefan so much. A part of him was a little horrified with himself that he could enjoy inflicting harm on another living creature, regardless of what they had done, that torture was not something to take pleasure in. But the rest of him told him that Stefan deserved it for snuffing his Katerina. It was because of Stefan and his brother that he would never see her again, never take her in his arms again, and kiss her until all of his troubles just melted away. Those beautiful moments he shared with his Katerina would never happen again. Because of them. Because of the Salvatore brothers. Then an idea popped into his head. _Sometimes there's honour in revenge._ He said those words to Stefan when he was attempting to assure him that he would kill Klaus, his own brother, to Stefan's scepticism. Stefan told him that day that regardless of what Damon had done, that he could never bear to kill his own brother. Maybe it was time to test that theory.

Elijah looked deeply into Stefan's eyes for a moment, wondering if he could bring himself to do this, compel a man to kill his own brother, his own blood. But then he thought of Katherine, and the answer became clear to him. Yes, he could do this. He would. For her. "You seem to have no trouble living with yourself after killing someone you claimed to love," Elijah started, maintaining that eye contact with Stefan. "But then, I think you always had doubts about how much you loved Katherine. I don't think you have any doubts about how much you love your _fiendish_ brother."

"Elijah, what are you-"

"From this day forth, you will find yourself _overwhelmed_ with feelings of hatred towards your brother Damon Salvatore. You'll hate him so much, it will make you quiver, you won't be able to stand the sight of him," Elijah continued, compelling the younger vampire, Stefan trying to resist it.

"No, no, Elijah please-"

"In fact, every time you see him, you will try and kill him by whatever means necessary. You might try to—rip out his heart, or perhaps shove a stake through it, maybe even chop off his head, but you will try to kill him. And you won't hesitate. You do hate him after all and would like nothing more than to see him dead. You don't love him anymore, no—not even a little bit. You don't even remember that you loved him. The mere notion of loving someone as horrid as Damon makes you physically ill. Now, you will forget we ever had this conversation. You will forget everything you told me about Katherine and how she died. You will forget seeing me on Wickery Bridge and forget the fact that I snapped your neck and brought you here."

"No, no, no-"

"Forget! FORGET! YOU HATE DAMON SALVATORE AND YOU WILL KILL HIM NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM!" Elijah shouted, still staring into Stefan's eyes. After a moment, Stefan's eyes went blank and he blinked rapidly, accepting the compulsion, to Elijah's mild satisfaction.

"There's a good boy, Stefan," Elijah said in a condescending tone, placing one hand on the side of Stefan's neck, Stefan giving him a confused look.

"Elijah?! Why are you here—where the hell am I—are we?!"

"Quick question for you first, who is Damon Salvatore?" Elijah asked.

Stefan gritted his teeth. "My scumbag older brother."

Elijah smiled a little. "And you loathe him yes?"

"I hate him with every fiber of my being. He took my girlfriend, he killed my best friend-"

"That's all I need to hear from you Stefan, thank you," Elijah interrupted, to Stefan's further confusion. "You see, I was just going to give your brother a call, and let him know where we are."

"Why would you do that? And why do you have me in restraints? And where the hell did my shirt go?"

"Stop asking questions Stefan," Elijah ordered, compelling him once again. "Now, I will give you answers to all of those questions... later. For now, you will do as I say. You will remain perfectly calm despite the strange situation you've found yourself in. You will be perfectly quiet while I am on the phone with your... _scumbag older brother_."

Stefan nodded, once again, accepting Elijah's compulsion, this time not even putting up a fight or trying to resist. Elijah tossed the bloodied knife to the floor, then reached into one of Stefan's pockets and pulled out his cellphone. He then turned the cellphone on and looked through Stefan's contacts until he found Damon's number. He clicked on Damon's number and selected the call option, putting the phone up to one ear and waiting for Damon to answer, listening to the phone ring.

" _Hey brother,"_ Damon answered. _"What's up?"_

"I'm afraid I'm not your brother," Elijah replied. "He is nearby however."

" _Elijah."_

"Hello Damon."

" _Let's cut to the chase, what do you want? Last time I checked, you and your psycho family left Mystic Falls behind for the Big Easy."_

"We did. But I decided to come back once Niklaus informed me of Katherine's demise."

 _"...And you're looking for revenge I take it?"_

"Not really," Elijah lied. "But I did track your brother down, snapped his neck and kidnapped him. But he is still alive, for now. I'm willing to hand him over, in exchange for the remains of Katerina Petrova."

" _I don't have them. Her daughter cremated her body, and I don't know what she did with the ashes. Probably buried them somewhere."_

"Then I suggest you start looking. You won't get your brother back _alive_ without her ashes."

" _How do I even know you haven't killed him yet?"_

"...I'll send you a picture."

" _Once I get the ashes where will I be able to find you?"_

"Text me once you have the ashes. Send me a picture of them. Then I'll send you the location, and we will make an exchange, your brother for her ashes."

" _How do you know I won't just give you someone else's ashes?"_

"I plan to have a witch verify them. And if I found out they aren't really Katerina's ashes and you've attempted to double cross me, I _will_ come back with a vengeance. You have eight hours to find her ashes. If you don't have her ashes by then, Stefan will die. Do you understand?"

" _Yes, I'll get you your damn ashes, just—don't hurt my brother. I swear if he's dead before I get there—"_

"You'll do what? Try and kill me? You need a pretty powerful witch to do that. Or a white oak stake. You might have the former if Bonnie Bennett is still around, but even then, she'd have to channel a lot of power. And providing you did succeed in killing me, the rest of my siblings would return to Mystic Falls, and tear every one of you apart. We may fight, we may dagger each other, but we stick together. Always and forever."

" _I haven't forgotten."_

"Didn't think you had. Eight hours. Or Stefan dies."

Elijah then ended the call and hung up the phone, slipping it back into Stefan's pocket. He then looked back up at Stefan, Stefan looking back at him, unamused. "You may speak now Stefan."

"So that's just it, you're going to kill me if my brother doesn't do as you ask?"

"Unfortunately yes. As you may recall I am a man of my word. I carry through with the threats I make. Tell me, do you know if Damon already has Katherine's ashes with him?"

"...He does. Or he thinks he does. They're in this... fancy urn that Nadia owned, Damon supposedly finding this urn after Nadia and Katherine died."

"Speaking of the late Nadia, there is still the matter of what I'm going to do to the Lockwood boy. He still knowingly poisoned my Katerina's daughter after all. Now Niklaus already murdered his mother. And I imagine his father isn't in the picture any more either. Killing him would be far too simple. What to do, what to do... He has no doubt run short on loved ones to kill. No worry, I'll come up with something, I'm sure of it. In the meantime, we will wait for your brother to arrive with Katerina's ashes. And once he does, I will release you, and you will attack him as planned."

"I might as well give up any hope of being rescued now then. Not like Damon would actually care if something happened to me."

"He does, actually care for you Stefan. You're the last bit of family he has left after all."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Family's hardly ever meant anything to Damon. And technically I'm not the last bit of family he has left. Our mother has recently re-entered the picture."

Elijah looked at Stefan curiously. "You raised your mother from the dead?"

Stefan shook his head. "We only thought she died back in the late 1850's. Turns out she faked her death and became a vampire instead. Then she spent forty years as a vampire, got trapped in a Prison World specifically designed for her by the Gemini Coven, spent a century in said Prison World, then we recently busted her out of said Prison World. Confused yet?"

"Very," Elijah admitted. "But your vampire-mother drama is hardly of any importance to me right now. All that matters, is avenging Katerina. And procuring her ashes... It just occurred to me if Bonnie Bennett is currently alive, or if Damon has any other witch allies, he'll just use a locator spell... Not that it will really matter much if he does. He still won't be getting you back without the ashes. I should probably take your picture and send it now, as proof that I do, indeed have you."

"Bonnie is alive fyi," Stefan replied. "It's complicated, first she was the anchor to the Other Side, then she got sucked into a Prison World-"

"Good to know," Elijah interrupted, taking Stefan's cellphone back out of his pocket.

 **The Salvatore Boarding House...**

Damon, Elena and Bonnie were standing around the living area of the Salvatore Boarding House when Damon's cellphone vibrated. He checked his phone and saw the picture of Stefan strung up in a warehouse somewhere. He was filled with a sudden rage at the sight of seeing his little brother tortured like that. "We're not giving Elijah what he wants," Damon stated to Elena and Bonnie. "I don't feel like negotiating with terrorists today. We're killing him. I don't care how, but we're doing it."

"Without a white oak stake?" Elena asked.

"We've got Bonnie. And last I checked Kai owed us one. And even if he didn't, he does have a soft spot for our resident witch," Damon replied, throwing Bonnie a look, Bonnie glaring at him in return. "We just have to channel enough power and we can weaken Elijah enough to rip his heart out. No more original."

"You do that and you'd be killing every vampire in Elijah's sireline not to mention incurring the wrath of Klaus and Rebekah," Bonnie argued.

Damon gritted his teeth. "Fine, we'll desiccate him."

"To do that we'd have to stop a human heart. Any volunteers?"

"Then we'll... ooh, how about we ask Kai to seal him away in one of the Prison Worlds? Seems like a good solution to me. One that wouldn't involve killing anyone," Damon suggested.

"You'd subject him to a prison dimension to rot for eternity just because he wants the ashes of someone he loves?" Elena asked.

"He's taken Stefan, Elena, he's threatened to kill him! Not to mention the times he's kidnapped you and put your life in danger. It's warranted," Damon argued.

"Klaus and Rebekah would still come after us," Bonnie pointed out.

"And we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Let's just give him the ashes and be done with this. Chances are once we do he'll just leave Mystic Falls and be on his way back to New Orleans," Elena added.

"And just let him get away with coming into our town and torturing my little brother?"

"Seems like a good solution to me. Not like Katherine's ashes mean anything to you anyways," Bonnie added, looking at Damon expectantly.

"They're a _trophy_ ," Damon joked. "The spoils of war. And how do we know he doesn't just want Katherine's ashes to preform some freaky resurrection ritual?"

"Because resurrection is impossible without the Other Side," Bonnie stated matter of factly.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that. Stranger things have happened," Damon pointed out. "We didn't think witch-pires were possible either, and yet, here we are, with six or five of them living in our town."

Bonnie shrugged. Elena took one of Damon's hands, trying to bring his softer side out. She stared into his eyes for a moment, Damon staring back into hers. "Damon, let's just give Elijah the ashes. Let's not waste any time trying to fight him on this. If we do... I don't want to bring the Originals back into our lives. Not if there's something I can do about it."

Damon was then reminded of the time that Klaus tried to drain Elena of every last drop of her blood while she was still human so he could make more hybrids. He couldn't be so certain that Klaus wouldn't try to do the same now, now that Elena was human again. Reluctantly, Damon conceded. "Fine, we'll give him the ashes. Make him happy."

Elena smiled. "Good."

"We should bring Kai along," Bonnie suggested, to Elena's surprise. "He's our most powerful ally right now, as much as I hate to admit it. If Elijah tries something after we hand over the ashes, since we were the ones who killed Katherine and all, it'd probably be a good idea to have someone like him in our corner."

 **An unknown warehouse, just outside of Mystic Falls...**

Elijah was pacing anxiously back and forth, several thoughts going in and out of his mind each minute, overthinking everything. He then turned back and looked at Stefan. "Something else just crossed my mind. If I let you go and you attack Damon, and I haven't gotten out of the warehouse yet with Katerina's ashes... he might compromise Katerina's ashes out of spite. Perhaps I should compel away the urge to kill him, at least for the next twenty four hours, by which time I'll be out of Mystic Falls with the ashes."

"You've been compelling me?" Stefan asked, confused.

Elijah chuckled. "I think I might be compelling you too much Stefan Salvatore. I should probably but an end to that soon, while you can still remember your last name."

Elijah then used his vampire speed to move right in front of Stefan, standing before him, staring deeply into his eyes. "You will not attack your brother, Damon, for the next twenty four hours, but you will still treat and regard him with hostility. Once twenty four hours is up, you will try and kill your brother every time you see him by any means necessary. But you will not seek him out. You will wait until he comes to you."

Stefan blinked, once again accepting Elijah's compulsion. Elijah then took a deep breathe in, wondering if he should even bother to leave anything up to chance. Stefan and Damon both deserved to suffer for what they did to Katerina, and the only way he could ensure they would suffer is if he stayed in Mystic Falls. But he had to get Katerina's ashes to somewhere safe, somewhere where they couldn't be stolen, spilled or destroyed. He didn't want to risk anything. Even though he knew those ashes couldn't be used to bring her back, they were still important, they were still all that was left of his Katerina. There was also still the issue of making Tyler suffer for what he did to Nadia. He'd run back to New Orleans, drop the ashes off at his loft, then return to Mystic Falls to finish what he started. It wasn't like his family was in imminent danger at the moment, he had time to devote to getting vengeance for Katherine and that's exactly what he would devote it to.

"I think it's time we made a trade," a voice in the background said, that Elijah recognized as Damon's voice. Elijah turned around and saw Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Kai enter the warehouse, Damon carrying an expensive looking urn, presumably containing the ashes of his Katerina. The four of them began to walk towards him and Stefan.

"I see what you've brought what I asked," Elijah replied with a satisfied look on his face.

"Didn't give us much of a choice. You were going to kill my brother. Couldn't let that happen," Damon went on, looking a little bitter. "So here you go. The ashes of Katherine Pierce's aged corpse. Enjoy."

Damon reluctantly handed the urn over to Elijah, Elijah carefully taking it from Damon, treating it as a prized obsession. "So what do you even want with her ashes?" Kai asked. "I mean, they must mean a lot to you if you were willing to kill someone over it. Of course, before I merged with my brother, I use to kill people for far less."

Elijah stared at Kai for a moment, confused. "And who might you be?"

"Name's Kai. Kai Parker. I'm the current leader of the Gemini Coven."

"That must make you a pretty powerful witch then."

"You could say that. My speciality is cloaking spells. Had I wanted to I could've come in and snapped your neck and you would've never seen me coming," Kai bragged. "Wouldn't have had to even hand over the ashes. But of course no one trusted me enough to let me do that."

"Hard to imagine why," Elijah replied, looking back over at Damon. "You may free your brother now. I would but I'm afraid my hands are full."

Damon and Bonnie tended to Stefan, while Kai and Elena remained where they were, Elijah and Elena exchanging looks with one another. "You're no longer a vampire," Elijah noted.

"No, I'm not. I got cured," Elena replied awkwardly.

"Did you take the cure out of Silas' veins by any chance?"

"Nope. There was another identical cure in a prison world created by his coven," Elena answered, gesturing to Kai. "It's a long and confusing story, but yeah, I'm human again."

"How fortunate for you. I've known vampires who would slaughter an entire continent for the chance to be human again, my sister Rebekah being one of them. Do make sure that you don't take this chance to be human again for granted. That you don't waste it by dying an untimely death after constantly putting yourself in harm's way as you did the last time you were human."

Elena nodded, becoming more awkward. She hadn't remembered Elijah being so hostile towards her. Her and Elijah were actually friends last time she'd checked. "Good to know, I'll... take your words to heart."

"As you should."

"So Damon speculated you wanted the ashes to use for some resurrection ritual," Kai added, Elijah looking back over to him.

"Resurrection is impossible now, the purgatory that held the souls of the supernatural has been destroyed," Elijah replied sadly.

Kai hesitated, Elena turning her attention to him for a moment as Damon and Bonnie finally released Stefan from his restraints, Stefan quickly getting to his feet, refusing to let Damon and Bonnie help him stand upright. "Do you know something different?" Elijah asked Kai, suddenly looking more desperate than sad.

"I've heard of witches preforming resurrection rituals before the Other Side was created. My father told me about them, before he imprisoned me in a pocket dimension for several years. Resurrection was just more complicated before the Other Side came along because you were pulling a spirit out of the Great Beyond and taking them back to the land of the living. It was hardly ever done because it _'upset the balance of nature'_ or something along those lines. I'm starting to think that story wasn't told much outside of our coven."

"Do you know how these rituals were preformed, the ingredients, the spells used?!"

"All I know are stories," Kai claimed. "Really wouldn't recommend it if you're the type who cares about the balance of nature, but something tells me you aren't since you're supposedly one of the oldest vampires in the universe."

"I am, and yes, I could care less about the balance of nature. If I can get my Katerina back-"

"I couldn't tell you where to start looking. I wish you the best of luck if this is the path you're choosing to go down."

Damon and Bonnie both gave Kai glares and looks of shock while Elijah seemed hopeful with the news Kai had just given him.

 **Author's Note:** _So that's the end of the latest chapter, sorry if it was a bit boring at times, or seemed like there was a lot of filler. You will get to see the Salvatore Brothers fight, and Elijah attack Tyler. I also confirmed in this chapter that there might be a way to raise the dead in my Vampire Diaries universe in spite of The Other Side being destroyed, and even though Kai claimed he didn't know specifics, keep in mind, he isn't exactly known for his honesty. Basically I'm testing the waters here, seeing how people would react to the idea of me resurrecting Katherine._


	5. Chapter 4

**Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge**

 **Part Four  
**

 _ **Author's Note:** The latest chapter is here. I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy it and feel free to let me know what you thought of it with a review._

 _ **Orlando, Florida, November 13th, 2010...**_

Elijah woke up in a hotel bed, naked, laying next to an already awake, and equally naked Katherine Pierce, a couple of blankets covering them up from the waist down. Elijah stared deeply into Katherine's eyes, then gently touched her cheek with one hand in a loving manner, Katherine more than a little surprised at how vulnerable Elijah was being around her. A part of her was telling herself to flee for her life, another part of her wanted to stay in bed with Elijah for eternity.

"Good morning Katerina," Elijah said with a half smile on his face, now stroking her cheek instead of just touching it.

"Morning," Katherine replied, a half smile on her face as well.

"I expected you to have fled by the time I woke up... Why didn't you?"

Katherine hesitated. "I don't know. Stupidity? Maybe because I know I have nothing to fear?"

"You didn't think I'd kill you when I woke up, or turn you over to my psychotic brother?" Elijah asked, taking his hand away from her cheek, giving her a more serious look.

"No. I didn't," Katherine answered honestly. "There was something about when we meet yesterday. Not when we were talking but... when we kissed... something in my head told me I was wrong about you. That you weren't as big a monster as what your brother was. That you did genuinely care about me-"

"I do-"

"I know. And just in case you didn't, and I was wrong about you, and you were going to hand me right over to Klaus, or inflict some serious pain on me yourself... I had something in the back pocket. Something that would be of interest to you and your dysfunctional family of lunatics."

Elijah looked at Katherine curiously. Elijah sat up a little in the bed, Katherine sitting up a little with him, taking some of the blankets and using it to cover her bare breasts. "And what would that be Katerina?"

"A weapon that could kill an Original. And no, it's not a white oak stake."

"...What is it then?"

"I don't know what it is exactly, an elixir or an incantation—but it's a cure, for vampirism."

"A cure? Katerina, there is no such thing as a cure for vampirism—once a vampire, always a vampire."

"Are you so sure about that? Because the look on your face is telling me a different story. It's telling me you've heard of a cure before."

Elijah looked away from Katherine for a brief moment before looking back. "I have. Nine hundred years ago, my family was in Italy at the time. We became involved with a group of mystically enhanced vampire hunters, they referred to themselves as the Brotherhood of the Five. My sister... she became romantically involved with one of them. His name was Alexander. He told her he knew of a cure, but... we didn't believe him. Well, I didn't believe him. Rebekah certainly did. Not that it mattered. He died not long after we met him, killed by Niklaus. And after his death, we never heard anything more about a cure. Hence why I don't believe one exists."

"But one does exist, I'm sure of it. I've done some asking around in witch circles, Elijah. They also seemed pretty convinced that a cure is out there, and that group you just mentioned—the Brotherhood, are the key to finding it."

"Katerina, the Brotherhood are extinct, Niklaus killed all five of them-"

"He killed the first batch of them. New members of the Brotherhood we're mystically appointed after the old members were slaughtered. Everytime one of the Brotherhood dies, someone is selected to take their place. It's been that way for-"

"For nine hundred years I'm assuming?"

"Yes. The Brotherhood all bear a mark, or tattoo—that's really a map. And this map, leads to the cure."

"And you were going to use this information to get me to spare your life, if, hypothetically speaking, I wanted to hurt you after waking up this morning? Because truth be told Katerina, you haven't told me anything I don't already know, aside from the fact that apparently the Brotherhood have survived, which you have offered me no proof of-"

"I know one of the current members of the Brotherhood personally. His name is Galen Vaughn. I found him hunting vampires in Colorado a month ago to be exact. I know he's the real deal. I also know that such a cure could kill any Original if I found it. Or at least make you mortal again."

"And are you actively searching for this cure with Mr. Vaughn right now?"

"We're working on it. When I found it, I was planning to use it against your family."

Elijah smirked. "You wanted to murder us."

"You wanted to murder me first, and you did murder my family, well, Klaus did. I thought it was only fair."

 **Elijah's Loft, New Orleans, Present Day...**

Elijah was sitting on a couch in his loft, the urn containing the ashes of Katherine's body in his hands, Kol and Davina standing near by, talking to him. "This witch that I encountered while in Mystic Falls, his name was Kai Parker, he claimed to be the leader of the Gemini Coven, said that resurrection without the Other Side was possible. I just want you to confirm for me Kol, being the expert in magic that you are, whether this is truly the case or not, or whether you've heard anything about it," Elijah said, Kol folding his arms, a conflicted look on his face. "Because before taking my trip down to Mystic Falls, I was certain resurrection was impossible without the Other Side.

"I don't wish to lie to you about something like this Elijah," Kol admitted. "So the answer is yes, I have heard about resurrection rituals being preformed that pull souls from the Great Beyond instead of the Other Side or some Ancestral Plane. But these rituals, they defy nature."

"I don't care whether they defy nature or not. My Katerina is dead, I wish to bring her back. And if I can, I will be whatever means necessary."

"Elijah, what you would be bringing back—I can't say for certain whether it would really be her or not. As I said, these rituals go against nature, they're—unstable."

Elijah placed the urn on the couch next to him, then stood up and walked towards Kol. "How were these rituals preformed, what spells were used, what—ingredients?"

"Elijah, I won't help you do something like this, something so unnatural. For someone who hated our family with a passion, someone who delighted in creating the rift she did between you and Nik."

"Oh you will. Because you know I won't let this go. And because... if something were happen to Davina. If she were not consecrated, if her spirit moved on, you would do whatever it took to get her back if you knew there was a way. Don't tell me you wouldn't," Elijah insisted, Davina looking over to Kol, and Kol looking back at her, the two of them exchanging meaningful looks with one another before Kol redirected his attention to Elijah. "And let's not forget the friction she's caused between you and Niklaus. She is the one who resurrected our abhorred father after all."

"You've made your point Elijah. Here's what I know. Roughly 4000 years ago, in Egypt of all places, a coven of witches discovered a rock that had mystical properties. It wasn't long before this coven learned that this _rock_ had the ability to reconnect a body with its soul, regardless of where the soul was. They called this rock the Stone of Osiris, because they thought the stone had been given to them by the Egyptian god of resurrection and the underworld, Osiris himself. The Stone was used sparingly from what I was told because it was so... unpredictable. Last I heard, the Stone ended up in the possession of the Gemini Coven. That was 700 years ago. But this coven is powerful from what I understand. It isn't entirely unrealistic to think that this... Kai is it? Might have it now. Why else would he mention it?"

"No, he seemed to act like he didn't."

"And you're taking his word for it? Though you probably should. If he really does have the Stone of Osiris, he probably wants something in exchange for it. I don't recommend you becoming indebted to someone you barely know."

"Good to know. I was on my way back to Mystic Falls anyhow."

"Elijah," Kol started, gesturing to the urn. "Even if you can get this Stone, and a witch who would be willing to rebel against nature to use it—there's another obstacle standing in your way. From what I understand, this stone reunites the soul with the _body_. There's nothing left of Katerina's body, aside from a pile of ashes."

"You successfully reconstructed your original body brother, and that was nothing but a pile of ashes not too long ago. Can we not, in theory, do the same with Katerina?"

Kol hesitated. "In theory we can, but Elijah—there's too many what ifs involved, too many variables, and too much we _don't know._ It would be wiser of you to just—let it go. Accept the fact that Katerina Petrova is dead and probably in a better place."

"I won't—I can't, I have to see this through. Please understand, brother."

Kol looked over to Davina again, Davina looking back at him. "I do understand, Elijah. But when you do get this bloody Stone and bring it back to New Orleans, Davina here won't be helping you."

"Why won't I?" Davina asked.

"Because the Stone is unpredictable and I'm not putting you in harm's way. I'm afraid that's non-negotiable."

"Is Freya off limits too then?"

"Unfortunately I don't have a say in what our long lost older sister does. Whatever she decides to do, whether she wants to help you out or not, is entirely up to her."

"And you have a say in what I do?" Davina asked jokingly with a playful smile on her face.

"I don't. Let's just say I'm more protective of you than I am of the sister I'm only just getting to know."

 **Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding House...**

Stefan tackled Damon to the ground in the living area of the Salvatore Boarding House, putting his hands on Damon's throat and clutching it tightly, choking him. "Stefan—what the hell are you doing?" Damon asked, barely getting the words out.

"What does it look like I'm doing Damon? I'm choking you."

"I got that. Why?"

Damon stared into Stefan's eyes and saw nothing but pure, homicidal rage. He didn't know what had gotten into him, though he did notice Stefan had become increasingly hostile towards him after they saved him from Elijah, but not quite so hostile that he would attack him out of nowhere. "Why not? You killed Lexi, Gail, Zach, and, let's not forget, you took Elena away from me."

"Last time I checked, we'd moved past all of that."

"And who decided that... you? ... or me?"

Then it hit Damon. Stefan wasn't himself, he could tell, and the reason why he wasn't himself, was because Elijah had compelled him. He knew that Elijah had let him off too easy for the role he played in Katherine's death, but he didn't think Elijah would compel his own brother to hate his guts like this. "Stefan, you've been compelled. Elijah... must've done it."

"I'm not compelled Damon. You just never knew the real me. The me that resented you for every horrible, disgusting thing you've ever done. Did you honestly think I would ever forgive you for all of that? Really?"

"I figured you would since I forgave you for killing Andie."

"Come on you never really forgave her. She was just a plaything for you. Human bloodbag."

Using every last bit of strength in his body, Damon threw Stefan off of him and quickly got back up on his feet. Stefan then lunged at Damon, Damon lunging back at him.

 **Bonnie's House...**

Bonnie, Elena and Kai sat around the living area of Bonnie's house, Bonnie and Elena sitting on one couch, while Kai sat on a comfy chair, the couch and the chair separated by a coffee table. Kai was leaning forward and in his right hand, which he had opened up, facing the girls, was an emerald coloured stone. "As hard as it is for you two to believe, this stone does have the ability to take souls that have moved on, and bring them back to Earth, good as new," Kai explained. "But it can only really do that with the right spell and ritual, all the details of which, are in a book, in the Gemini Coven's archives known as the Book of Rebirth."

"Let's say this rock does bring back the dead—those who have already moved on. Why the hell did you mention it to Elijah? And why did you lie about it?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Elijah has a dead loved one that he would very much like to bring back. If I hand this rock over to him, he has the power to do that, and he'll owe me one. But just in case you didn't want me to hand it over, I gave us time to discuss the matter."

"Why do you need Elijah to owe you one?" Elena added. "What could Elijah possibly give you?"

"Elijah's an Original. A one thousand year old vampire. He'd be a pretty powerful ally to have if the Heretics ever decide to break their little peace treaty with us—which, they more than likely will. Trust me, you do not wanna underestimate these guys. Alone, they're a force to be reckoned with, together—even worse. We're talking six vampires that can also practise magic on the side, anytime they like."

"And you want Elijah to come back here and kill them when things go south?"

"More or less yeah. So what do you say, we let him borrow the Stone of Osiris in exchange for his help?" Kai asked, waiting to see how Bonnie and Elena would respond, waiting more on Bonnie's reaction than Elena's.

"If we let him bring Katherine back, we our putting our own lives at risk. You have no idea what Katherine was capable of or the damage she caused," Elena warned.

"If Katherine decides to come by Mystic Falls again we'll just... kill her again," Bonnie suggested. "Wouldn't be too hard. Done it once already."

"After she stole my body and took it for a joy ride," Elena argued.

"What are the odds of something like that happening again?"

Elena gave Bonnie an incredulous look. "Knowing Katherine's track record, I'd say pretty damn good. We can't let Katherine come back. Kai, hold on to that stone."

"How about we make another deal with Elijah then? When and if he does resurrect her, he must give us his word that she never stops foot back in Mystic Falls again," Bonnie proposed. "You know he doesn't give his word lightly and he's a man of honour. It would benefit everyone."

"Elijah's broke his word before, like when he promised to help us kill Klaus—"

"That was his brother-"

"And Katherine is a girl he loves."

"Elena, I know what Katherine put you through-"

"She stole my body, she took away my free will, she betrayed my trust, she killed Jeremy-"

Bonnie cut Elena off again. "Elena, I know. I'm sorry. I really am. And don't think I don't hate her for all of those things too because I do. I haven't forgotten what it was like when Jeremy was dead and you had your humanity off, and I haven't forgotten about the time she possessed you. I just feel this deal Kai wants to make, if we do make it, we have... a secret weapon that the Heretics don't know about. An option in our back pockets."

"How do we know Katherine won't come back more—evil than before? Or that Elijah will be able to keep her in line?"

"We don't. Elena, I'll leave this up to you. And whatever you decide, I'm okay with, whether we choose to hand the stone over to Elijah or not."

Elena stood up off the couch and got back on her feet, a stressed look on her face. "I just, need some time to think all of this over," she said, walking out of the room, leaving Bonnie and Kai by themselves, Bonnie worried for the wellbeing of her best friend.

"Sounds like this Katherine chick did a lot of damage," Kai added, Bonnie looking over at him.

"She did. She was willing to do whatever she had to to survive, including screwing over everyone around her. But then everyone around her did want her dead so, can't blame her to deeply for that."

Kai smiled awkwardly for a minute, to Bonnie's confusion. "So, you and me on the same page for a change. Never thought I'd see the day."

"It's a—coincidence. We're still not friends Kai. We're... reluctant allies at best. And if I were you, I wouldn't hope for anything more. I still haven't forgotten the fact that-"

"I'm a monster, an abomination?" Kai interrupted sadly.

"..Yeah," Bonnie replied, feeling just a little bit guilty as she saw the pain in Kai's face. But then, why should she care for the feelings of someone who tormented her, who stabbed her and left her for dead in a Prison World? She shouldn't. It would be so much easier not to, if he didn't have Luke's empathy for others that he got in that stupid Merge ritual. She wished so much that he'd stayed that irredemable psycopath that he had been in the 1994 Prison World, but unfortunately, he wasn't. He had actual feelings now, and that made their situation that much more complicated.

 **The Salvatore Boarding House...**

Damon now had Stefan pinned up against a wall, using all of his strength to do so, to keep Stefan from trying to kill him. He looked into his little brother's eyes again, desperately searching for the Stefan he knew, but he was seemingly nowhere to be seen. Elijah's compulsion worked better than what Damon thought it would've. "Stefan, you need to calm down," Damon insisted desperately.

"I'll calm down after I've torn your heart out of your chest," Stefan replied bitterly.

"Stefan come on, I know you don't actually hate me. This is all Elijah's compulsion, and you need to fight it. I know you can, you fought Klaus' compulsion, you can—you can fight this. You just need to try."

"I don't want to try, I want to kill you. What part of that don't you understand?"

"The part where you forgot that you did care about me. That I went over on to the Other Side while it was collapsing to save your life."

"Only because you didn't know what you would do without me."

Damon gritted his teeth. "Because I care about my little brother. But you're right, I would go out of my freaking mind if anything happened to you. I would've moved heaven and Earth to save you, even if you hated me then as much as you claim to right now, because... we're brothers. And that means something to me, and I know it means something to you to."

"No. It doesn't."

"Then I'm sorry Stefan. But you've left me with no choice," Damon replied, quickly putting his hands around Stefan's head and in one swift motion, Damon snapped Stefan's neck, Elena entering into the room just as he did, a shocked expression on her face as she watched Stefan fall to the floor.

Damon turned around to look at Elena, Elena still stunned by what she'd just witnessed. "Damon, what the hell did you just do?"

"I only broke his neck, he'll wake up later. I can explain."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge**

 **Part Five**

 **Mystic Falls Cemetery...**

Tyler knelt in front of his mother's tombstone, staring at the name Carol Lockwood with a morose look on his face, Liv standing nearby, looking upon her boyfriend with sympathy. She didn't know much about the circumstances surrounding the death of Tyler's mother, other than she was drowned in a fountain by Klaus Mikaelson, an Original vampire, and the one who turned Tyler into a hybrid briefly.

"Shame what happened to your mother," a voice said in the distance, Tyler and Liv turning around, seeing Elijah walking towards them. "I apologize for my younger brother murdering her, he should've taken his frustrations out on you, instead of someone you cared about. Not that that's much consolation. But I'm not sure you deserve any kind of comfort seeing as, from what I've heard, you killed Katerina Petrova's daughter for far less. Does the name Nadia ring a bell?" Elijah asked Tyler, now mere feet away from the couple.

"Who the hell are you?" Liv asked.

"Klaus' brother, another Original. His name's Elijah," Tyler answered for her.

"Indeed it is, and you might be..?"

"Liv Parker. Tyler's girlfriend, and a witch belonging to the Gemini Coven."

Elijah smirked. "Would you be a relative of the deceitful Kai Parker by any chance?"

"He's my brother," Liv replied bitterly.

Elijah paused. "No matter, my quarrel is not with you. You are free to go. Tyler, on the other hand, I'd like a word with."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "So be it. Now Tyler, please answer my question. Did you, or did you not kill Nadia?"

"I did," Tyler admitted without any hesitation, to Liv's surprise. "I bit her. She died slowly and painfully from the werewolf toxins. And you wanna know why? Because she was putting my friend's life in danger. As far as I'm concerned, she got what was coming to her."

"She was someone's daughter-"

"And Carol was my mom. But that didn't stop your psycho brother from killing her did it? And I'll have you know he murdered my mom for far less."

Elijah was barely containing his anger. "And Klaus killing your mother justifies you killing Nadia?"

"No what I think justifies killing Nadia is the fact that she hurt both Matt and Caroline. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you didn't even know Nadia personally, you just knew as Katherine's daughter. Meaning you have no idea what she was like and what she deserved. So why don't you just—dust off your suit and head back to New Orleans?"

"Oh I wish I could. But there's hardly any life for me left in New Orleans I'm afraid, considering my relationships with my siblings seem to be strained at the moment. No, you, Tyler Lockwood, need to pay for what you've done to Nadia, and I'll see to it that you will."

Tyler looked unimpressed while Liv looked worried. "What? You gonna kill me?"

"No, killing you would be far too simple and the pain would end within moments. I want your pain to last a while longer. What I'm going to do, Mr. Lockwood, is hurt you in ways only a creature with super human strength can."

"Like hell you will," Liv jumped in, holding out one hand and looking intently at Elijah, waiting for him to double over and start holding his head in pain at any moment, but Elijah barely winced.

Elijah laughed sarcastically. "Is that the best you've got Miss Parker? I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that if you intend to stop me from beating your boyfriend to a bloody pulp."

Elijah then used his vampire speed and moved directly in front of Liv, picking her up by the shirt with both hands and carelessly tossing her through the air, Liv landing several feet away, on her back, the back of her head barely missing a tombstone. "Liv!" Tyler shouted.

Tyler then tried to punch Elijah in the face, but Elijah blocked the blow, catching his fist in one hand. Elijah grinned wickedly as he squeezed Tyler's hand tightly, until an audible cracking sound was heard, Tyler moaning in pain and frustration. "I'm going to enjoy this more than what I thought I would," Elijah admitted, still grinning, violently throwing Tyler to the ground and releasing his grip on Tyler's hand. Elijah then knelt over Tyler and began to repeatedly punch Tyler in the face with his right hand, holding Tyler down with the other. "Remember when I say I wouldn't kill you? I might have told a lie, as it turns out. It'll depend on whether one of your vampire friends gets to you in time."

Elijah then let up on Tyler's face once he realized how bruised and bloody it had already become. Elijah got back to his feet and stared down at Tyler expectantly, Elijah swearing that the man was whimpering, to his mild satisfaction. "Is that the best... you've got?" Tyler taunted weakly.

Elijah frowned. "Hardly," he replied, kicking Tyler roughly in the gut, Tyler gasping in response. "No, Lockwood, I believe I could do this for a week, and not tire of it. But fortunately for you and your lovely girlfriend, I have other things I need to do that don't involve causing you great bodily harm," Elijah went on, kicking Tyler in the exact same spot again, Tyler growing weaker by the second.

"His lovely girlfriend is standing behind you, asshole," Liv spat, Elijah turning around to look behind him, seeing her standing there, a few feet away from him, with a vengeful look on her face. She walked close enough to him to put two fingers on his forehead, Elijah waiting to see what she was going to try next. _"Morsus,"_ Liv muttered.

Liv then removed her fingers as Elijah doubled over in pain, falling to his knees, practically every vein in his body suddenly darkening and becoming visible, to Liv's satisfaction. His skin was also starting to look a tad irritated. "My dad told me that spell would work rather well against vampires. Had no idea what affect it would have on an Original," Liv admitted.

Elijah laughed a little, unnerving Liv, while Tyler remained where he was on the ground, trying to recover. "Not as well as you might have thought, Miss Parker," Elijah replied, his body quickly repairing itself, returning to normal. Elijah slowly got back to his feet, Liv at a loss of what to do next. "Such a naughty little girl you are. Interfering in matters that really don't concern you. Now if I wanted to, I could kill both of you right now without blinking. Present your remains to your brother to show just how serious I am and what I'm capable of. But I never intended to do that, nor do I intend to do it now. I'll tell you what, I'll leave both of you now, as you are, but should I see either of you again... well let me just say, it will not end well."

Using his vampire speed, Elijah zoomed out of the cemetery, leaving Liv to tend to an injured Tyler.

 **The Salvatore Boarding House...**

Elena joined Damon, Bonnie and Kai in the living area of the Salvatore Boarding House, an exhausted look on her face. Kai was holding the Stone of Osiris in one hand, while Bonnie was carrying a very old looking book. "Well, Caroline's with Stefan right now, doing her best to keep him in check until Elijah arrives and we get him to undo his compulsion," Elena said.

"Already put in a call to the surprisingly psychotic Original," Damon replied. "He's on his way. Now that he knows where Kai is and knows that he has the tools he needs to bring back Katherine."

Elena nodded slowly. "Good. Sooner we put an end to this craziness... the better. I still can't believe that Elijah would do something like this, compel Stefan to kill you-"

"Not like Elijah was exactly a boyscout before. And he blames us for killing his ex girlfriend, which doesn't make much sense to me because, you think if the guy left her in a town with people who he knew hated her, he wouldn't give a crap if something unfortunate happened to her," Damon interrupted.

"Well clearly it wasn't that black and white for him," Bonnie pointed out. "I still can't believe there's a way to bring someone back from the dead without the Other Side."

"There is," Kai jumped in. "I just don't know all of the details behind it or what the success rate is like. Never actually used it or seen it used. Wonder how pissed this Elijah guy would be if it didn't work."

"He might just come back here and slaughter us all in a fit of rage," Damon suggested. "Don't know about the rest of you but that's something I'm hoping to avoid."

"Won't matter if he does really. I'll just siphon the vampirism out of him and kill him. Problem solved, disaster averted."

Bonnie looked over to Kai. "Did we mention he had two siblings who are just as powerful as he is, not to mention insane?"

"I'll just kill them too then. This is easier than what we're making it," Kai joked, Bonnie and Elena looking unamused, Damon shrugging.

"Guess we'll just... wait and see what happens then," Damon said with a sigh. "But have I mentioned yet how not on board I am with this plan to give Elijah the means to resurrect the evil vampire body thief? You know, the one who loves to manipulate others into doing her bidding and has no issue letting the people around her die for the sake of her own survival?"

"Not like the rest of us don't have concerns about it too," Elena argued. "It's just... conceivably the best solution. Besides, I'm sure we can talk Elijah into keeping her away from Mystic Falls for as long as they live."

Damon scoffed. "We'll see."

 **A Hotel Somewhere in Richmond, Virginia, January 21st, 2011...**

Elijah was pacing around his hotel room, talking to Katherine on his cell phone, a half smile on his face. "So everything is still going to plan is it?" Elijah asked.

" _It is. Vaughn is still killing vampires, I figure at this rate, his mark should be complete in no time. And once it is, we'll be able to use him to get to the cure. Then I figure we'll kill him and use the cure to get my freedom from Klaus."_

"Sounds good to me, except for one small problem. We can't kill Vaughn without suffering from the Hunter's Curse."

" _Already have a way around that. We just won't kill him directly. We'll get someone else to do it for us, which shouldn't be that hard since you can compel both humans and vampires alike."_

Elijah hesitated for a moment. "Very well then. We'll have someone kill Vaughn for us, wrap up any loose ends, get your freedom from Klaus and then-"

" _Live our lives together in a city or town of your choosing?"_

"I think we can decide on one together. Hold on, I think I'm getting another call. I'll speak with you again later?"

" _I'll be looking forward to it."_

With that, Elijah ended his call with Katherine, and checked to see who the new incoming call was from. Elijah's eyes widened when he saw Rebekah's name on the Caller ID. Quickly, Elijah answered the call, a worried look on his face. "Hello, sister, is everything alright?" Elijah asked.

" _No, no it's not Elijah. Kol... Kol's dead. He's dead. He was... killed, by a vampire hunter, one of the Five. This hunter was actually Elena's younger brother. Jeremy Gilbert."_

 **The Salvatore Boarding House...**

Damon opened the door to the Salvatore Boarding House from the inside, Elena standing behind him. Outside, standing on the porch, was Elijah, looking particularly impatient, traces of fresh human blood still on his hands, which didn't go unnoticed by Damon and Elena. "Took you long enough," Damon said. "Though I can see you might've made a side trip or two on your way over here."

"If you're wondering if the blood on my hands belongs to anyone you might know, the answer would be yes, it does. Tyler Lockwood. I had a word with him at Mystic Falls Cemetery. Made sure he paid for poisoning Katherine's daughter Nadia with his venom," Elijah replied, to Damon's surprise.

"Is he-" Elena started, but Elijah interrupted her.

"He's still alive. Injured, but still alive. But make no mistake Elena, I didn't leave him alive for morality's sake, or your sake. It would've been far too easy to just... kill him."

"Which I can appreciate, now, can we begin negotiations, because as far as I see it, sooner you get your crazy ass back to New Orleans, the better," Damon interjected, Elijah rolling his eyes.

"Kai Parker's inside I take it?" Elijah asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. He's got everything you need to bring back Katherine."

"You wouldn't be luring me into a trap, would you? Because you've made it no secret in the past, your dislike of Katherine Pierce, and you Damon, even contributed to her demise. I can't see either of you being eager to see her back. With a couple of witches on your side I don't imagine desiccating me would be too terribly difficult."

"But then we would incur the wrath of your siblings," Elena countered. "Which isn't worth it. We don't wanna hurt you Elijah. That and we also need you to lift Stefan's compulsion."

"I still feel as though I have no reason to trust you," Elijah stated firmly. "Why don't you all come outside?"

"No," Damon refused flatly. "You come inside. If we're going to do this, we're not doing this on your terms."

Elijah gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'll come inside. But if I even so much as suspect that you've set a trap for me, I will kill each and every one of you."

"Understood. Come on in."

Damon and Elena took a few steps back, Elijah entering into the boarding house and closing the door behind him. Damon and Elena then led Elijah into the living area of the boarding house where Bonnie and Kai were, Elijah looking curiously at the stone in Kai's hand, then stared over at the book in Bonnie's arms. "The Stone of Osiris I presume," Elijah said calmly. "Kol told me about it, when I asked him what he knew of resurrection outside the Other Side."

"You asked him about resurrection when he was still alive?" Bonnie asked, everyone except Kai waiting on an answer from Elijah.

"My mother pulled him from the Other Side as it was collapsing, placed him in the body of a witch named Kaleb. But then he reconstructed his original body and now he's a vampire again. For now. It's a rather complicated story, I won't bore you with the details."

"Kol's back?!" Elena asked, worried.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Elijah asked Elena in turn, sounding annoyed. "Yes, he is alive and well. Not that you need or your brother need to worry. If he was going to come after you he would've already, he's had the time. For whatever reason, he's chosen not to. Consider yourself lucky. _Very_ lucky. On to the more important matter at hand, the Stone. I need it."

"And we'll be happy to give it to you," Kai added. "In return for, a few favours. First, we have a witch-pire problem in this town, not sure if you've noticed-"

"I'm sorry, _witch-pire_?"

"They call themselves the Heretics. They were a group of six siphoners who were turned into vampires. Since they were originally siphoners, they could now siphon their vampirism for magic whenever they need. Long story short, they're vampire-witch hybrids. The only ones in existence, one of nature's biggest loop-holes."

"Kol would be fascinated," Elijah noted out loud, Elena becoming more noticeably uncomfortable every time Kol's name was mentioned. "What about these... heretics?"

"We have a truce with them right now, don't know how long it's going to last. But when it does break, we want you to give us your word that you'll come back to Mystic Falls and fight against them alongside us."

Elijah took a minute to think it over, before letting out a sigh. "Fine, you have my word. I'll take care of your Heretic problem if and when you need me to. What else?"

"Stefan's compulsion, we want it lifted," Damon added.

Elijah sighed again. "Consider it done. Will that be all?"

"No, it won't," Elena replied, Elijah turning to look at her, giving her his full, undivided attention. "Katherine caused a lot of damage when she was alive, she hurt a lot of people, whether you're willing to acknowledge it or not. If we're going to just... give you what you need to bring her back, you have to give me your word that you'll keep her the hell away from Mystic Falls. You have to promise that you'll keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't come back here, trying to win Stefan back again by whatever means necessary."

Elijah hesitated. "How do you expect me to control where Katerina goes?"

"Find a way. Make it happen. Because if she does step foot back in Mystic Falls again, we will send her back to whatever Hell you're hoping to take her out of. And we won't help you bring her back a second time."

"...Very well. You have my word, Katerina will never step foot on Mystic Falls soil ever again. May I have the stone now?"

"After you remove Stefan's compulsion," Damon interjected, Elijah rolling his eyes.

"I still can't believe I agreed to that," Elijah muttered. "Perfect opportunity to wipe you off the face of the Earth."

"Makes you feel any better, I hear opportunity doesn't just knock once," Kai teased, Damon, Elena and Bonnie glaring at him while Elijah grinned a little.

 **The Dungeon of the Salvatore Boarding House...**

Elijah and Elena joined Stefan and Caroline inside of his cell at the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan sitting on the ground, Caroline sitting a few feet away from him. Stefan looked very tired, not to mention irritated, while Caroline had an awkward expression on her face. "What the hell is Elijah doing here?" Stefan asked, barely looking up at Elena and Elijah.

"He's-"

"I'm here to remove your compulsion," Elijah interrupted Elena. "Not that your brother deserves to live and you don't deserve to suffer, but I'm afraid my desire to resurrect Katherine is stronger than my desire to punish you and your brother further. Now, shall we get started?"

"What, you gonna compel me not to hate Damon anymore?"

"I compelled you to hate him in the first place, Stefan. I believe you two were on good terms before I arrived, I just forced you to think otherwise."

Stefan scoffed. "I don't believe you. I can't see any scenario where I'm on good terms with—with him."

"Stefan, he's your brother-" Caroline started.

"My brother who bit you, compelled you, and threatened to kill you, I might add. Can't see why you wouldn't want him dead just as much as I do right now-"

"Well he's not my brother," Caroline countered. "And I've... somewhat forgiven him. Sort of. Okay, not really."

Elijah turned to Elena. "You can join the others upstairs. I can take the rest from here. Caroline will be with me to ensure I keep to my word about removing his compulsion."

Elena looked over to Caroline, and after seeing Caroline nod reassuringly, nodded back at her, before walking away, leaving Elijah, Stefan and Caroline to talk, just the three of them. Elijah waited a couple of minutes before letting out a sigh, kneeling down next to Stefan, Stefan deliberately looking away from him, avoiding his gaze, to his mild annoyance.

"Stefan, let Elijah remove your compulsion," Caroline insisted.

"I'm not compelled. I hate Damon, and I want him dead."

"No you don't," Elijah replied, grabbing Stefan by the head and forcing Stefan to look at him. He then began to compel him. "Stefan, listen to me. You don't hate your brother. You don't want to kill him by whatever means necessary. You remember everything I told you to forget, and you remember it in vivid detail. You remember me snapping your neck on Wickery Bridge, you remember me torturing you, and you remembering telling me everything you knew about the demise of Katherine Pierce, you remember all of it. You remember that I made you feel this way about Damon, and it's not the way you normally feel."

Stefan blinked a couple of times, before Elijah took his hands off of him, got to his feet and took a few steps back. "I do remember. Oh my god, I—I tried to kill Damon," Stefan said in an alarmed voice.

"You did," Caroline confirmed, with a half smile on her face. "But only because Elijah made you. It's all over now, everything's going to be just fine."

Stefan nodded, still looking as though he was in a state of shock. "He'll be fine in time," Elijah assured Caroline, turning around, preparing to leave them.

"Wait, Elijah," Caroline said, Elijah slowly turning around as Caroline got up and walked towards him, Elijah looking at her curiously. "Not that it's any of my business, and not that I don't hate you a little bit for everything you've just done because I do, I really do but—and don't tell him I asked you this, please don't, but—how's Klaus?"

Elijah paused. "That's right, you and my brother had a strange... connection of sorts. I had almost forgotten. He's doing well. Fatherhood-"

"Wait, did you just fatherhood?!" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Indeed I did. Did no one inform you?"

"No, no one did. I don't understand, I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant, or get other people pregnant-"

"Vampires can't," Elijah confirmed. "Hybrids can apparently. The mother was a mortal werewolf."

"Good to know. Well, I hope his kid turns out to—have less anger and daddy issues than he does," Caroline offers.

Elijah smiled a little. "Hopefully. Truth be told, of this whole 'Mystic Falls Gang', I find you and the Bennett witch to be the most... tolerable, I think is this word I'm looking for. Goodbye Caroline."

 **Living area of the Boarding House...**

Kai handed Elijah the green stone, and shortly afterwards, Bonnie handed him the Book of Rebirth, Elijah slipping the stone into one of his coat pockets, while Damon and Elena watched, both of them looking uneasy. "And you're certain this is the right stone?" Elijah asked. "You aren't deceiving me again, are you?"

"I'm not," Kai insisted. "It's the real deal, I've just... never actually used it. I haven't been leader of the Gemini Coven for very long. But the stone, isn't going to work the way you want it to without the proper incantation, which should be somewhere in that book. You're going to have to do a bit of translating obviously, but from what I understand, translating Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics isn't the hardest thing in the world."

"It is doable. Thank you, Kai Parker," Elijah replied.

"One more thing, Elijah, Katherine was an old woman when she died," Bonnie pointed out. "She aged like five hundred years towards the end, even if you could reconstruct her body and somehow shove her soul back into it, that body... it's old. Died of natural causes. Do you really think this is going to work?"

"It has to," Elijah said firmly, with a hint of desperation in his voice. "It just... has to. I'll figure something out, I always do."

Bonnie shrugged. "I hope for your sake you're right."

 **Outskirts of Mystic Falls...**

Elijah gently placed the green stone and the book in the back of the trunk of his car, closing the trunk, a troubled and exhausted look on his face. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, flashes of everyone he'd hurt in the last couple of months suddenly filling his mind all at once, some of them innocent, some of them not so much. Elijah didn't just hate himself for how much blood he had on his hands these days, he positively loathed himself. But there was nothing he could do to fix any of that, there was no hope, no redemption for him. What was done was done, and liked it or not, he was not the noble stag anymore, and couldn't pretend to be the noble stag any longer. He was a monster, not quite the beast his father Mikael was, but close to it.

"Leaving us so soon?" a voice asked in the distance, a voice Elijah instantly recognized as Damon's. Elijah smirked bitterly.

"Damon," he replied, turning around to see the older Salvatore brother walking towards him. "Do tell me you haven't come here in an effort to talk me out of resurrecting Katerina?"

"Oh but I have. And if I can't, well, the back up plan is to make sure you know just how much she hurt Elena before she died."

"And you assume I care... why? Elena Gilbert means nothing to me."

Then Damon smirked at Elijah. "You're actually expecting me to believe that? Well, I'm going to make this easy for you then. I don't. I think you care about Elena more than you let on. I read that letter you wrote her, you know, the one you wrote just after kidnapping her and handing her over to Rebekah. _Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family_ ," Damon said in a mocking tone, to Elijah's annoyance.

"That was before she played a role in the death of my Katerina."

"See but I think deep down, you knew that Katherine had it coming. You knew she wasn't a saint. And you knew she once killed the last bit of family she had left, and that last bit would've stayed dead if not for Bonnie Bennett."

Elijah paused. "She made a mistake-"

"She made many mistakes. Elijah, she gave her every opportunity to change for the better, and she spat on us-"

"She didn't need to change," Elijah interrupted. "Katerina was... just fine the way she was."

"She was selfish, manipulative, sociopathic-"

"You'd do well to hold your tongue, Damon. Before I tear it out of your mouth. Now I want you to leave me, I have no interest in whatever more you have to say."

Damon folded his arms. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Elijah sighed. "Ever the persistent one you are. No matter. I can see everything Katherine did while she was in Mystic Falls, or mostly everything, just about reaching into that retched mind of yours and taking a look inside."

"You're going to—what?"

"Hold still," Elijah said, quickly reaching out and grabbing Damon by the head with both hands at vampire speed, before the younger vampire had a chance to run away or even resist, Elijah concentrating and piercing the walls of Damon's mind. A series of images from Damon's past appeared before Elijah's eyes, Elijah first seeing Damon kissing Elena on numerous occasions, then Damon on a collapsing Other Side, holding hands with Bonnie as the pair were engulfed in a blue light, then seemingly Katherine possessing Elena breaking up with Damon, telling him that he tortured her, Katherine, on her death bed. Without hesitating, Elijah dug even deeper, coming across a memory of Damon's in which he sat on a bed where Katherine was laying, Katherine looking old, withered, and weak. She was _dying_. And Damon was using the opportunity to manipulate her, force her to see things that weren't really there. He was making her suffer in what would've been her last moments had she not done something last minute to save her life by jumping into Elena's body. Elijah had seen enough. He took his hands off of Damon's head, releasing him.

"What the hell did you just do to me? Some sort of Vulcan mind meld?"

Elijah gritted his teeth, looking at Damon with both hatred and disgust. "You could say that."


	7. Chapter 6

**Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge**

 **Part Six**

 **The Outskirts of Mystic Falls...**

"You tortured her, while she was dying," Elijah said to Damon in a somber tone, Damon looking back at Elijah somewhat fearfully. "That was before she possessed Elena, before she apparently did the worst of what she did. What gave you the right?"

"She ruined my life—she ruined me. Every bad thing I ever did, every life I took—all of it, was because of her, because of what she did to me!" Damon argued.

"I see we're refusing to take responsibility for our own actions. I have quite the messy past myself, I had my fair share of... bad influences we'll call them. My mother, Esther, attempted to kill me and my siblings. She was a liar, a deceiver, a murderer. My father, mercilessly beat my brother, day after day, and how he treated the rest of my siblings, myself included you might ask? He neglected us majority of the time. If I tried to help Niklaus... he would threaten to do the same to me, and like a coward, I did what he said, to avoid sharing Niklaus' fate. My father later chased my family and I down for a millennium, burning down the homes we lived in, killing those we knew... I don't blame either of my parents for how I turned out Damon. I don't use them as an excuse for why I do the evil I do. I do the evil I do because it is simply in my nature, as wickedness and amorality is in yours. Now I am no better than you, truth be told, I'm much worse. But that won't stop me... from further punishing you for what you did to Katerina on her death bed."

"What, are you going to compel me to kill Stefan now?"

Elijah chuckled. "I could. But truth be told, I've let go of most of my anger towards Stefan. And it would seem unfair to punish him now for something he took no part in to my knowledge, though I did just indicate I didn't care about fairness. Still, I think I just settle for dealing you great bodily harm. And I won't have to hold back with you the way I did with the Lockwood boy, seeing as how you're quite a bit more durable these days."

Within the blink of an eye, Elijah pulled a large knife out of one of his coat pockets, swiftly thrusting it into Damon's chest, piercing his heart. Damon gasped as the knife entered him, instinctively putting his hands around the blade of the knife, trying to force it out of his chest in vain. Elijah then pulled the knife out of Damon's chest, then, to Damon's surprise, reinserted the knife a little lower down, Elijah stabbing him in the belly. Elijah then pulled the knife out of his belly after he held it in there for a good minute, staring at the injured Damon for a moment before tossing the bloodied knife to the ground, and pouncing on the younger vampire with an animalistic look on his face that made Damon fear for his life.

Elijah punched Damon several times across the face, taking out all of his frustrations and grief on him. "There is nothing that excuses us for our actions. Nothing that can possibly pardon us. We are evil, Damon. The monsters that children have their parents check under the bed for at night, and we can never hope to be anything different, try as we may. We are hopeless, we are damned, there is no salvation."

Elijah ceased punching Damon once he realized that Damon's face was now mostly covered in his own blood. Slowly, Elijah got up off of Damon, dusting himself off, then staring at the blood on his hands for a long moment before retrieving his knife and heading back to his car. He was going to head back to New Orleans now, having someone translate the text in the book for him, then have a witch use it with the stone to bring back Katherine.

 **The Mikaelson Compound...**

"You must have really lost your mind, Elijah, if you think for any instance that I would let you resurrect Katerina," Klaus said angrily, staring at Elijah as he spoke, Elijah standing just a few feet away from him. The two of them were standing around in the courtyard, in broad daylight, Elijah having only been in New Orleans now for the past couple of hours. "My answer is no, of course. The only reason why I would want Katherine Pierce risen from the grave, is so I could have the chance to kill her myself."

"Have you not made the poor girl suffer enough? Was killing her entire family, not revenge enough for you Niklaus?!"

"She betrayed me, because of her, I spent the next five hundred years, still cursed, still unable to be the man I wanted to be-"

"She did not want to die," Elijah interrupted. "Hardly something you can blame the girl for. She was only eighteen, hardly had a chance to live yet-"

"Do you think for a minute that I care about any of that, brother?!"

"You're right, I forgot who I was speaking to! Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid, the former vampire _king_ of New Orleans! The Big Bad Wolf! He who could not bring himself to care for anyone but himself, he who is without compassion, he who enjoys the title... of monster."

Klaus smirked. "I can't exactly dispute any of that now can I?"

Elijah smirked back at Klaus. "But then, you do care for someone. Actually, there a few people that come to mind. Camille," Elijah offered, Klaus' smirk quickly fading at the mere mention of her name. "Of course I have no idea where you two stand currently but last I checked you were somewhat romantically involved. I do wonder how she would react, if I told her you slaughtered an entire girl's family without even the slightest hint of remorse. No, I don't think that would sit right with her. And then there's Hope. What will she say, when she's older, and she asks us stories of your past? I imagine she would be quite horrified to know that her father is the Devil. That he delighted in ruining the life of an innocent girl-"

"She was hardly innocent brother!"

"But you do see where I'm going with all of this, don't you? And if all of that isn't enough incentive, well," Elijah paused, moving his suit jacket around, pulling out the indestructible white oak stake before a very alarmed Klaus, whose eyes widened as he watched Elijah take the stake out of his coat. "There's always this."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "The white oak stake. How did you get that, I had it safely locked away-"

"I stole it," Elijah admitted, angering Klaus even further. "Now what I want from you brother, is to not only allow me to resurrect Katerina without interfering, I also want you to allow her to live in this city, with me, without fear of being harmed by you."

Klaus hesitated. "You are asking for too much, Elijah."

"I am asking you to give me the chance to know some happiness in my miserable life. If I mean anything to you at all... you will give me what I have asked for."

"And if I don't?" Klaus asked.

"Then you will lose me forever. You will never see me by your side again. I also now wield the white oak stake, the only weapon in this entire world that can put one of us down for good. I don't imagine you would want it to end up in the wrong hands, say that of the witches of this city? I imagine the new Regent would find a use for it."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I won't have to. So long as you do what I ask. But if you don't... I will be forced to make some rather unfortunate decisions. Tempt not a desperate man brother."

Klaus snarled bitterly.

 **New Orleans, An Unknown Tomb in Lafayette Cemetery...**

Three days had passed since Elijah had returned to New Orleans. He had met with both Kol and Freya, handing the book over to them, the two of them having spent the last few days translating it together. Now, the book had been fully translated from what Elijah understood, and it had been decided that Freya would be the witch they would use to preform the resurrection ritual. All that was left now, was to actually preform the ritual.

Elijah, Kol, Freya, Rebekah and Klaus were standing around in an unknown tomb in Lafayette Cemetery, the inside of the tomb barely illuminated by the light of a few candles which Freya had lit for the location. In the centre of the floor of the tomb, was a large, white chalk circle with a large, white triangle drawn inside. Rebekah was holding a bag filled with salt, Kol holding the book, Elijah holding the urn filled with Katherine's ashes in his hands, Freya holding the stone while Klaus held a piece of white chalk. "What's next?" Elijah asked, looking over at Kol.

"Make three circles inside the circle but outside the triangle, one on each side I think is how it's suppose to be done. This is also where the salt comes in," Kol explained. "Rebekah?"

Slowly and reluctantly, Rebekah walked inside the triangle of the circle, making a smaller circle on each side of the triangle. "Alright, now, two of the circles... are suppose to contain the blood of two different individuals who knew the deceased," Kol instructed. "And the last circle, the one left over, is where the stone goes. I'll leave it up to you lot as to who you're going to bleed."

Elijah looked over to Rebekah. "Rebekah, will you offer your blood alongside my own?"

Rebekah waited for a moment before nodding, Elijah smiling a little at her as he did. Freya stepped inside the circle, gently placing the stone inside one of the smaller circles, before turning to Elijah, Elijah passing her the urn filled with Katherine's ashes. Elijah then reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a small but sharp knife. Elijah stepped into the circle next, then into the triangle, facing one of the smaller circles inside. Without hesitating, Elijah held out one of his hands and placed the blade of the knife against his palm. Quickly, he slit the palm of his hand, making sure to go deep enough that he drew blood. He then moved his bleeding hand over one of the smaller circles, watching as the blood from the fresh wound dripped into the circle, to Elijah's satisfaction. Once he was done, he walked out of the circle and passed the knife over to a nervous Rebekah.

Rebekah did exactly as her brother before her did, all of her siblings watching her closely as she did. Once Rebekah was finished, she stepped outside of the circle again, joining Klaus at his side, Elijah standing by Kol and Freya. Kol looked over to Freya. "Freya, I believe it is now time to place what's left of the deceased inside the triangle."

Freya walked over and stepped inside the circle once more, opening up the urn and carefully spilling Katherine's ashes inside the triangle, trying to make sure all of the ashes came out while staying inside of the triangle at the same time. Once the urn was empty, Freya rejoined Kol and Elijah, placing the urn on the ground beside her.

"I believe you'll be needing this now sister," Kol said as he transferred the book into Freya's open arms, smiling at her reassuringly while he did. Freya took a deep breathe in as she read the pages in front of, preparing to cast the incantation that they all believed would bring Katherine Pierce back to the world of the living.

"Keeper of the Dead, Here us now. We've suffered, we've mourned, we've bled. And we have bled some more. Accept our offering. Give us back what you have taken. Bone, flesh, blood, breathe. Restore. Bone, flesh, blood, breathe. Restore. Bone, flesh, blood, breathe. Restore!" Freya chanted, a gust of wind blowing around in the tomb, twin trails of blood pouring down from Freya's nostrils as she chanted. _"Restore!_ _ **Restore!**_ _"_

Freya's head tipped back, seemingly against her will and her entire body began to shake violently. Kol and Rebekah immediately dropped everything to tend to Freya while Elijah and Klaus paid close attention to the circle, Elijah noticing that the stone was now glowing a bright green. Suddenly, the whole tomb began to shake, as if an earthquake was happening, the ashes of Katherine's body beginning to move and slowly form a body, flesh and bone materializing out of nowhere while Freya's nose continued to bleed, and now she was violently coughing as well.

Desperately, Kol bit into his left wrist and created an open wound, then shoved his bleeding wrist into Freya's mouth, Rebekah holding their sister upright as he did. "You can't die on us sister, not like this, come on," Kol said to her quietly, a look of deep concern in his eyes.

Meanwhile, a series of images were appearing before Freya's eyes. People screaming, some desperately begging for mercy, blood and severed limbs everywhere. She then saw a dark valley, filled with sand, large rocks, and fire. The sky was a crimson red, decorated with pitch black storm clouds. This was the Dark World, Freya realized. The world that she and Kol had read about in the book, this was where they were trying to pull Katherine from. "Oh no, no, no," Freya said to herself, closing her eyes.

Back in the real world, Freya lost consciousness, to Kol and Rebekah's concern, while a now fully resurrected, and naked Katherine laid on her side on the floor of the tomb, inside the triangle where her ashes use to be, startled and shivering. Instead of appearing like an elderly woman, like Elijah expected, she appeared like her eighteen year old self, as the girl Elijah remembered. "Katerina," Klaus said with a wicked smile on his face, Elijah running into the circle, past the lines of the triangle, tending to her.

Elijah helped Katherine as she slowly stood upright, Elijah taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. "Where... where am I? Who—who are you? Who—who am I?" Katherine asked, scanning Elijah's face with her eyes. She recognized him, but she didn't know where she recognized him from, or she should even recognize him when she couldn't even think of her own name right now. "Where am I?"

"You're with me," Elijah replied reassuringly, smiling at her warmly. "You're safe. You're name is Katerina Petrova, and mine is Elijah Mikaelson. You seem to be suffering from amnesia right now, but I imagine that the memory loss will be only temporary. I'm sure you'll remember in time you just... need time to adjust to the world again is all."

"Adjust... to the world again? Where... where have I been? I—I don't understand, I don't understand any of this."

"Shh, you're okay. You're going to be okay Katerina," Elijah promised, leaning in and hugging her tightly, Katherine giving him a look of fear and confusion all the while.

"We may not be able to say the same for Freya," Kol interrupted, Klaus looking over at his younger brother carrying the unconscious body of their unconscious older sister in his arms. Klaus' wicked smile suddenly faded. "She's out cold I'm afraid. She still has a pulse though."

"She'll be fine then, probably just... pushed herself too far."

"We shouldn't have done this, much less use our own sister to cast the spell. Magic like this, it always has consequences. If she doesn't wake up-"

"She will wake up Kol. There is no need to worry. You said it yourself she still has a pulse," Klaus assured him, even though he looked a little worried himself, as did Rebekah, while Elijah was too busy tending to the newly resurrected Katherine.

Klaus then looked over at the stone and noticed it was still glowing. He stared at the stone for a few more minutes, until eventually, the stone returned to normal, to Klaus' curiosity.

 _ **Author's Note:** And thus ends the final chapter of this story. Obviously there are still a lot that has yet to be resolved, but I promise the resurrected Katherine storyline will continue in my next story, "The Originals Alternate Season Three", which will be my own take on the third season of the show. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, it was a lot of fun writing it, getting inside the head of the Elijah character and whatnot. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited this story. Credit goes out to Kitty Petrova, who gave me the idea to have Elijah reach into Damon's mind to see that he had tortured Katherine and then have Elijah torture Damon back._


End file.
